


Dark and Stormy

by floosilver8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlollyween2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy

It was a dark and stormy night, and Molly was just finishing stitching up the y-incision on Mr. Addams' chest. He had been brought in with an unusual colouring of the skin, and Sherlock had been bursting at the seams to find out the cause. 

Having the night shift, she was all alone in the morgue...except for Sherlock who was patiently waiting for her to finish. His initial enthusiasm had faded when it looked more and more like an accidental poisoning. They only had to run a tox-screen of his liver to know for sure, and Sherlock normally would have run up to the lab himself, but he was still just sitting and waiting.

\---

There is a strange thing that happens when you are head-over-heels, irrevocably in love. That is when you first become aware that though the object of your affection is performing a mundane activity, it is the most enrapturing act you have ever witnessed.

Sherlock was fully feeling that now and it was starting to make him feel a little ill. He figured that was just how the phrase "love sick" came about. It was painful to be around and her. The thing was...he also really liked it. He wasn't scared or turned off, and really just wanted to spend every waking second in her presence - and maybe some of the sleeping seconds as well - and she had no idea.

"That should do it," Molly turned to him, snapping off her gloves with a small smile.

He smiled back and rose to his feet to help her manoeuvre Mr. Addams back into his cold storage drawer. Just then, a lightning bolt flashed in the small window to the outside world, and almost the same instant an enormous thunderclap practically shook the building.

Molly jumped slightly and her elbow bumped Sherlock hard in the side. He hadn't actually realised how closely they had been standing until just then.

"Oof," he exhaled harshly and rubbed his no doubt bruised side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Molly fussed over him for a second until another bolt of lightning and thunderclap crashed yet again, causing the lights to flicker and go out. Molly swore and gripped Sherlock's coat sleeve.

He shifted to hold her protectively in the darkness when the dim emergency lights came on and she stepped away. Now able to see somewhat, she sprang into the emergency protocol actions she was to perform. First, Mr. Addams had to be stored and secured. Second, she found the emergency kit in the supply cupboard. And finally, she rang the main desk to alert them to the situation and await instruction.

"Hello, Nurse Münster," Molly spoke cheerily. "This is Dr. Hooper in the morgue. Am I needed upstairs?" Sherlock watched her shift casually as she listened to the person on the other end. It was almost like a little dance. "Oh, really? Well, it's still out down here. ...Yes, the back-up generator seems to be working....Thank you so much, I'll wait for them to arrive." Molly turned to face him again and gave him a tight smile.

"Let me guess," he began sarcastically, "this is the only floor without power?"

Molly just nodded nervously. "The maintenance team will be out eventually, but they are first making sure all the life support machines are still working." She looked at her feet, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, having a pulse does seem to rank one higher than those without." Sherlock guessed correctly at her private moment of mirth. She snapped her head up and attempted to look shocked but couldn't maintain it. And Sherlock couldn't keep from chuckling along with her in that moment.

"You don't have to stay," she said once she had composed herself again. "I'm sure you'd much rather be in front of the electric fire at home with a cup of tea.” She moved to the counter to put her files away, and spoke with her back to him. “That’s what I’d like,” she added.

“Mmm,” Sherlock grunted non-committally. “It’s raining.” The two words echoed in his mind, rubbing-in how stupid they had just sounded. But he couldn’t think of another excuse for why he wanted to stay there with her.

\---

Molly just nodded to herself. Of course, he would only be staying because of the storm. As soon as it calmed he would no doubt bolt from the hospital. And if it went on for too long, and the maintenance crew were delayed, he’d likely become bored and tetchy. She was just about to suggest they think of something to occupy their time when he appeared at her side.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to something under a folder the intern had left. When Molly didn’t respond immediately he reached out and pulled the object into the dim light. The object in question turned out to be a red Alice band with small felt horns sewn on.

“Oh, Christine the intern must have left them behind. She brought in a pair for everyone on shift today...because it’s Halloween,” Molly explained, suddenly embarrassed. She held up her hand to take the offending accessory from him, but he moved it just out of her reach.

“You all got devil horns?” he asked, turning it over in his hands.

“Oh, uh, no. We all got a different character. Stamford was given reindeer antlers, Finklestein got cat ears, and she gave me...umm...a halo.”

“A halo?” Sherlock seemed taken aback. “How does that work?”

Molly opened a cupboard nearby and took out the Alice band she had hidden in there the moment she knew Sherlock was coming in. She held it up cautiously now, the sparkly white ring bobbing slightly on its spring attached to the white band. It seemed to glow in the dim light.

Putting down the horns and stepping closer to her, Sherlock took it and held it up for a second, shaking it gently to make it bounce even more. “Clever,” he said finally. 

Molly just smiled weakly, not sure of what he really made of it. No doubt he was just sparing her feelings and actually thought it incredibly childish. She was not prepared for him to lean in and place it gently on her head. “Oh,” she adjusted it gingerly so it sat properly.

He leaned back to scrutinise her and nodded after a second. “Suits you,” he said definitively. Then he turned and picked up the horns again. Molly watched in awe as he placed the band on his head, nestling it into his dark curls. He turned back to her, tilting his head as if to ask, “What do you think?”

Molly couldn’t help but grin. She had to admit his hair did a rather nice job of hiding the band. There was one curl trapped underneath it, near his left temple. So without thinking, she reached up to adjust it for him. The stricken look on his face brought her back, her hand still hovering over his scalp. “Oh, sorry,” she said gently, moving to pull away. But Sherlock’s hand caught her wrist, his fingers pressing into her pulse point. Molly gasped and looked into his hard eyes with trepidation. The dim emergency lights and their close proximity made it difficult to read him.

\---

Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, counting her heartbeats pressing against his fingers. They had spiked when he first held her wrist, but were slowing down slightly. The surprise of his action was wearing off obviously. She wasn’t agitated by his presence...not like he was with hers anyway.

“Sherlock?” she whispered, and relaxed under his grip. He kept his eyes closed, trying in vain to get his own racing heart under control. “Sherlock, what’s wrong?”

He felt her shift closer, her warmth radiating through him. And then her other hand was on his cheek and he couldn’t help but gasp and nuzzle into her touch. He turned his head and kissed her palm without thinking about it. The desire to do more was overwhelming, but he couldn’t will his body to move for some reason. There was fear and arousal coursing through his veins and it was too much.

“Sherlock,” Molly whispered again, this time more gently and less of a question. Her hand caressed his cheek, her thumb tracing the line of his zygomatic bone, and slowly he opened his eyes.

Her face was soft and clearly showed her concern, her eyes silently questioning him. Suddenly, Sherlock realised that this was the moment. If he was ever going to show his true feelings for her, it was now or never.

Tentatively, he reached his right hand out and rested it gently on her waist, under her lab coat. He could feel, as well as see, her straighten under his touch. And taking a breath, he leaned down to bring his lips to hers.

\---

Molly’s head swam and her toes curled in her sensible shoes. Her body, tingling with every atom, leaned into his kiss of its own accord, her hand gripping his neck and holding him firmly. After what felt like an eternity, they broke slightly apart, their breathing ragged and thick. Molly finally realised that his grip on her waist had shifted to the small of her back, bringing their hips tightly together.

She gaped up at him for a moment, their mouths still tantalisingly close. Screwing up her courage, she rose on her tiptoes to bring their lips together again. A soft moan came from deep in Sherlock’s throat and Molly almost swooned. He finally let go of her wrist, allowing her to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, and he pulled her even tighter into his embrace.

He turned her slightly, to press her back against the countertop and deepened their kiss further. Molly sighed and clutched her hands in his hair. Feeling bold, she swiped her tongue against his bottom lip, and he immediately responded, meeting her gentle probe with his own tongue. They sucked in breaths when they could, unwilling to be parted for long. Molly thought his gasps and sighs were the most arousing thing she had ever heard.

\---

Sherlock was absolutely bursting with adrenaline and dopamine. His blood pounded in his ears, drowning out all noise of the world except for Molly’s little breaths. With a sudden animalistic urge, he gripped her tightly and lifted her to sit on the counter. She opened her knees slightly to wrap her thighs around his waist, hooking her ankles behind his thighs and pulling him tightly toward her. She was now slightly taller than him, which was a mesmerising change of angle.

He gripped her hips, unconsciously clawing at her trousers until his fingers accidentally grazed the deliciously warm skin above her waist band. He felt like he was burning from the inside with her pulling him in, and arching to his touch - and to fan the flames he needed to touch more of her. Leaning further into her, he let his right hand travel up her back, under her blouse. He splayed his fingers wide, yearning to touch every inch of her bare skin. When his long fingers found the band of her bra, she gasped and pulled away.

“Sherlock!” she panted, looking at him with astonishment.

He paled, worried he’d ruined everything. This perfect moment, touching her and kissing her, in the dim light while the storm raged outside. It was all about to shatter.

Her breathing still uneven and her eyes wide, a smile slowly formed on her lips. “I’m at _work_ ,” she whispered pointedly, dropping her gaze to his kiss-swollen lips while self-consciously licking her own. Sherlock relaxed and grinned, leaning down to kiss her again. “You are evil,” she said gleefully, gently biting his lower lip.

He knew she meant it as a joke – a playful jab in the heat of their finally realised passion – but it struck him in that moment and he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, fighting with the version of himself that wanted to inexplicably lash out at her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, obviously registering his change of mood. Her hands tenderly stroked the back of his neck.

He couldn’t articulate it for a moment – and couldn’t decide if he even wanted to. Finally, he said, “Am I?”

\---

Molly furrowed her brow, not sure what to say. Of course she didn’t think he was evil. He was one of the greatest men she knew...even if he was a little surly and rude sometimes. His heart was pure, and that was always clear to her.

“I am so sorry, Molly,” he whispered, placing his hands on the worktop, but still bracketing her with his body. “You are too good for...Forgive me.” He cleared his throat and straightened.

Molly didn’t let him move away, her knees still around his waist, holding him firmly. He met her gaze but couldn’t hold it, looking quickly to some spot over her shoulder. Slowly, she released his neck, and pulled off the halo Alice band she still wore. It bobbed in her hand for a second before she tossed it aside. Then she looked up at him again, determined to show him how she felt. When he wouldn’t meet her eye she reached up and took off his devil horns.

\---

He closed his eyes tightly again, absorbed in her touch, wanting to go back to 30 seconds ago when they had been desperately trying to merge into one being. When he didn’t hear the horns clatter on the counter he opened his eyes. She had them in her hands and was scrutinising their structure. Finally, she looked up and gave him a small smile before slipping them easily onto her head.

“We’re all a little good and evil, Sherlock,” she stated.

His chest tightened with affection as she grinned at him. He couldn’t help but smile back. She truly was too good for most things in this world. Just as he was reaching up to caress her cheek, ready to lean in and kiss her again, the door to the morgue burst open.

“Maintenance,” the man announced himself to the room as he entered.

“Oh, Mr. Potter, thank you for coming,” Molly said cheerily from her perch.

“Not to worry madam, should have you sorted in a jiffy.” Mr. Potter squinted in the near darkness for a moment. “Everything alright?” he asked with obvious concern.

“We’re fine,” Sherlock replied before Molly could, “except Dr. Hooper has taken ill suddenly.”

“I have?” Molly whispered.

“Would you please be so kind as to tell the head nurse to ring the on-call pathologist? I believe it is Winifred Sanderson. Dr. Hooper will be leaving for home immediately.” In one skilful move, Sherlock swept Molly off the counter and placed her gingerly on her feet. He reached back to reclaim the halo and ushered Molly out of the morgue, barely allowing her to grab her bag and jacket from the hook by the door.

The rain still came down in sheets, but by a stroke of luck there was a cab waiting outside the main doors. The journey to Baker Street was excruciatingly long with Molly’s hand in his. He desired nothing more than to feel every inch of her pressing against him.

They got absolutely drenched in the short walk from the kerb to 221B's door, but neither minded much as they settled themselves in front of the sitting room fire and helped each other to strip off their sodden clothes between passionate kisses. Molly’s devil horns flew off at some point and scattered across the floor.

Sherlock worshiped Molly’s body, caressing her burning skin and getting lost in her soft mewls of pleasure. When she came under the attentions of his fingers and mouth he knew there was nothing so sweet in the entire world. She pulled him up into a desperate kiss immediately, bucking her hips in a clear invitation. He procured a condom and when he sank his impossibly hard cock into her tight, wet heat, he simultaneously swore under his breath and prayed to a God he didn’t believe in. Every stroke was both heaven and hell at once. Molly arched beautifully underneath him, meeting each of his strokes with a tilt of her hips, clutching at his shoulders, gasping in time to their rhythm.

His climax built rapidly and as he came inside her, he could have sworn there was a simultaneous roar of thunder outside. They remained in their tangled embrace for a long while, enjoying the afterglow and the warm heat of the fire as well as each other.

Molly eventually stretched and found the halo Alice band he had brought. With a soft smile she positioned it on his head, his hair again mostly covering the band, leaving the halo to sway comically above him.

“No, you’re the-” he started to protest, but Molly shushed him with a kiss.

“You’re my angel, Sherlock,” she whispered against his lips.

With a stretch of his long arms he was able to reach her discarded horns, and placed them gently on her mussed head. Smiling, he kissed her sweetly again, marvelling in her beauty and grace, and cursing himself for waiting so long to do anything about his feelings for her.

Molly bit her lip and grinned, “Trick or treat?” she asked seductively.

Sherlock knew there was only one answer. Molly was forever the best treat that he would ever have.  


End file.
